ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Ghensi
Cairns, Australia | music =''"Sacrifice"'' by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams | affiliation = - | current_efeds = United Kingdom Wrestling Federation | previous_efeds = So-Cal Unplugged | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Technical, High Flying, Hardcore. | signature = Spear Overhook | finishers = Vertebreaker Concusser | trainer = Unknown | handler = Chris Ghensi | debut = Break-Out February 8, 2014 | accomplishments = SCU Cup Champion | retired = N/A }} Christopher Joseph "Chris" Ghensi is a retired Australian e-wrestler. He is most well-known for his work in So-Cal Unplugged and United Kingdom Wrestling Federation. He was handled by the real Chris Ghensi. Career Early Career and So-Cal Unplugged Ghensi began his career young, often as a jobber. His most notable role in this time was appearing in the Viking Wrestling Federation's 2012 Royal Rumble, where he was quickly eliminated by a previously eliminated Maxx Hardcore, whom Ghensi had mocked on his way into the ring. Ghensi would not achieve much success until in January 2014 it was announced that he had joined the newly opened So-Cal Unplugged and would be taking part in their first ever show. On February 8, 2014, Chris Ghensi opened the inaugural Break-Out by defeating Freakshow in 6:15. Ghensi was challenged to a Hardcore match at Sin directly following the match which he accepted. He was unable to start his next match as he attacked Ben Ransom before the match began. He defeated Freakshow at Sin in 18:48. The next week at Break-OUT, he defeated Darren O'Neil. He then later interrupted Freakshow's match. The next week he claimed to have saved Freakshow's career from Mathew Carter IV and stated he wanted to face Freakshow in the Unplugged Title Tournament. Freakshow, however, did not make it to a round against Ghensi. Ghensi won his first round match against Zac Daniels. The next week he defeated Daniels' Warlords teammate, Darren O'Neil. At Controlled Chaos Ghensi defeated his old acquaintance, Monolith. Defeating Monolith, Ghensi moved on to the finals but lost to Francisco Lopez causing Lopez to become the first ever Unplugged Champion. Ghensi was informed by Mathew Carter IV that he would have a rematch at the next Break-Out. His promo showed him congratulating Lopez on his victory but claiming that he won't underestimate him again (just as Monolith had said if he were to face Lopez in the finals of the tournament). Ghensi then received a phone call and told Lopez he planned to "screw with The Carter Family" and if Lopez wanted to get involved that he should find Ghensi before their match. The two opened the show by destroying Mathew Carter IV's office (which was blamed on Freakshow). Ghensi later went on to face Lopez in the main event originally to be a normal 2-out-of-3 falls match but became more of a 3 Stages of Hell match. The first match was a submission match which was won by Lopez. Ghensi then went on to win fall number 2 which was a tables match. Ghensi lost the final "I Quit" match, however, when Lopez applied the Kimura Lock to the arm of Ghensi (which was already badly damaged from the submission match). The next week, Ghensi reignited his feud with Freakshow challenging him to a match and allowing Freakshow to choose the match type. Freakshow chose the Barbed Wire Massacre Match which Ghensi lost at Greed. Ghensi was not medically cleared to compete until the April 10 Break-Out where he was cheated out of a victory against Skyfire when Skyfire's team mate Strife attacked Ghensi with an unknown object. It was noted that Ghensi's eye remained red and swollen until A Taste of Violence. The week after losing against Skyfire Ghensi was put into an elimination Fatal-4-Way against Freakshow, Francisco Lopez, and for the first time, Arcane. Freakshow was first to be eliminated only to be followed by Ghensi. Ghensi competed in the tournament at A Taste of Violence in an act of redemption for his losses over the previous weeks. He first defeated Michal Carter in a 10,000 Tacks match. He then went on to defeat Ben Ransom in a Barbed Wire Boards, Barbed Wire Ropes and Barbed Wire Stuff match. He ended the night by defeated long time rival, Freakshow in a Cage of Violence match. His promo for the May 24 Break-Out showed that all of the matches had taken their toll on Ghensi as he collapsed backstage and struggled to stay on his feet the next day while in a medical room backstage at the So-Cal Arena. Ghensi informed his old acquaintance Ray Keenes that he would still be able to fight Manson on Break-Out. The Army faced Team Carter in War Games at Revolution, which Team Carter won when Freakshow attempted to slit Rayne's throat. Ghensi then went on to win the So-Cal Cup tournament at the next supercard, Battle of the So-Cal Cup. Mathew Carter IV then announced that the cup itself would be a championship. Ghensi continued feuding with Freakshow. After dropping the cup to Freakshow, Ghensi went on a temporary hiatus to heal some injuries. During this time, SCU officially closed. So-Cal Ultraviolent In January 2017, wanting to return both to his So-Cal roots and a more hardcore style of wrestling, Ghensi signed with So-Cal Ultraviolent. He never had a match with them before his retirement. Hollywood Professional Wrestling In March 2017, Ghensi was approached by Arcane to join Hollywood Professional Wrestling of the Championship Wrestling Coalition. He made his debut on April 3 at HPW's first show, HPW 1: The Premiere, defeating The Nomad. At HPW 2, Ghensi interfered in The Nomad's match. Later that night, Ghensi faced Finch Maruta under hardcore rules, which Maruta won when The Nomad attacked Ghensi. These two matches were Ghensi's only matches with both HPW and CWC before he retired, opting to have his final match be in UKWF. United Kingdom Wrestling Federation Debut In mid-September 2016, Ghensi followed his fellow SCU alumni, Arcane to the United Kingdom Wrestling Federation. He debuted as a tweener on October 2nd in a winning effort against Kelly Garrett at Glory Through Iron. Throughout the match, Ghensi's legitimate knee injury was built in to the storytelling as Garrett would target Ghensi's knee. Ghensi's knee would again be targeted in his next match on October 16 at Corporate Punishment against Asphyxiator in what had been dubbed "The Battle of the Monsters". Ghensi won the match by disqualification after Asphyxiator refused to stop choking him. The choking continued after the match until Ursula Areano, whom Asphyxiator had faced at Glory Through Iron with the same result, saved Ghensi. After being double-teamed by them, Asphyxiator eventually retreated. Ghensi and Areano faced Asphyxiator in a handicap match on October 30 at Showdown. In a promo before the match, Asphyxiator offered Ghensi the chance to team up with him and turn against Areano, an offer that Ghensi eventually accepted, officially turning heel in the process. Following the match, Big Mac Mercer, who had made his debut earlier in the night, came to Areano's aid, causing UKWF co-owner James Kensington to schedule a tag team match pitting Areano and Mercer against Asphyxiator and Ghensi. Before the match, Asphyxiator and Ghensi jumped Areano before Mercer came out to help her. A brawl ensued causing both Asphyxiator and Areano to be taken out of the match, thus making it a singles match between Ghensi and Mercer. Ghensi lost the match after getting himself disqualified by using a chair that had been discarded during the brawl. Two weeks later at No Turning Back, Ghensi defeated Areano. Following the match, Ghensi began to attack Areano before Mercer once again made the save. This time, however, Ghensi refused to engage Mercer, who had not had a match that night. Mercer then challenged Ghensi to a No-Disqualification match which Ghensi almost immediately accepted. Ghensi went on to defeat Mercer on the first night of UKWF's Challenge of Champions end of year event. Ghensi stood up after the match but quickly collapsed as both he and Mercer had to be led out by EMT's. A short clip from after the night showed Ghensi in a bar drinking, admitting he had attempted to attack Mercer following the match, wanting to break his neck (by this point a part of Ghensi's gimmick was threatening to break everybody's necks). On January 17, 2017 at New Year's Evolution, Ghensi participated a battle royal to determine the first UKWF Broadcast Champion. He was eliminated by Mac Mercer. Two weeks later at Winds of Change, Ghensi defeated a returning Cindy Warren. Bonded By Blood and Retirement On February 14 at Violent Valentine's, Ghensi teamed with Marcus LeVine and Aiden Deimos against Wasabi, Oliver Price, and Francisco Lopez, with quite a bit of the build-up and parts of the match focused around Ghensi and Lopez's past in So-Cal Unplugged. Ghensi, LeVine, and Deimos, who would become known as "Bonded By Blood", won the match after Deimos pinned Price. On February 28, Ghensi challenged Noah Reigner for the UKWF Broadcast Championship, winning the match by countout meaning Reigner retained the title. Reigner would have to leave afterwards, however, causing the title to be vacated. With a previous announcement that March 14's Anniversary of Aggression would see Lowri Moss face the Broadcast Champion, a triple threat title on a pole match was made between Moss, Ghensi, and the inaugural Broadcast Champion, James Edwards, who won the match. Two weeks later at Fallout, Ghensi confronted Lopez, attempting to turn Lopez against Wasabi. Later in the night, however, Ghensi lost to Lowri Moss, having distracted himself by yelling at Edwards, who was at ringside. Ghensi did not have a match at Defying The Odds, but promised to make his presence felt in Lopez's match with Levine, despite not actually appearing. Two weeks later at Fight For The Future, Ghensi challenged Lopez to a match, putting his career on the line. Later that night he defeated the debuting Tyr Muertos. Following the match Lopez came out and accepted. The match was announced as a hardcore match. The match happened at All Killer No Filler when Lopez defeated Ghensi in 14:09. As Ghensi was being taken away from the ring, the crowd began chanting "Thank you, Ghensi". He gave a farewell speech at Undercard Heroes. Trivia *Ghensi was never officially trained, having picked up what he learns from people he gets in the ring with. *He was first introduced to professional wrestling when he and his cousin played the original WWF SmackDown! game for the PlayStation. *Musically, he is a fan of Eminem and Jeff Williams, having used a song from each of them as his entrance music. *He is a fan of Rooster Teeth, and even attended the first RTX Sydney (then known as RTX Australia) in 2016. *Outside of wrestling, he is an avid gamer, writer, and animator and played guitar in his youth. *His knee injury is often attributed to two bumps he took in SCU. However, it was actually caused during his youth when he played AFL. **The bumps in question took place on two separate nights. The first came from one of his more common spots at the time, in which he would moonsault to the outside. However, they were in a smaller arena at the time and Ghensi's knee accidentally hit the guard rail. The second bump came a few months later when he took a back body drop over the top rope and had attempted to land on his feet. Upon landing, his knee crumbled from the pressure. This is the bump that caused him to be lose almost 2 full years of his career. **After the initial injury in his youth, he was diagnosed with Osgood-Schlatter Disease. *Ghensi was a part of the SCU writing staff after a couple of months working there and admits that he almost begged to write the second Barbed Wire Massacre match between himself and Freakshow, having many spots he wanted to include. the most well known of which being a spot wherein Ghensi took two powerbombs to a barbed wire board only to reverse a third one into a hurricanrana. *Ghensi announced his retirement via TwitLonger in February 2017. Wrestling Details Finishers *Vertebreaker *Concusser (Michinoku Driver) Signature Moves *Spear *Overhook (Standing Blockbuster, used as a finisher in SCU) *Super Sleeper (Corner Sleeper Hold, only used briefly during no-DQ matches in SCU) Common Moves *Enzuigiri *Ankle Lock *Springboard DDT *Crossface *Flying Clothesline *Figure-Four Leg Lock *Abdominal Stretch *Bear Hug *Hammer Lock *Frankensteiner *Sharpshooter Entrance Music *"Survival" by Eminem (SCU) *"Sacrifice" by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams (UKWF, SCUV) Championships and Accomplishments * 1x SCU Cup Champion Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters from Australia Category:Wrestlers born in Australia